Arthur Pendragon/Steven Universe
of Camelot *The Child of Prophecy *The Saviour of the World |Nickname = *A.K. Pendragon *Kyan |Alias = Arthas |Symbol = Dragon |Race = Human-Gem hybrid |Weapons = *Rhongomiant *Excalibur *Caliburn (destroyed) |Sex = Male |Gender = |Gender Pronoun = |Age = *6,000 (chronological) *40 (physically) |Outfit = Medieval human armour |Accessories = |Birthday = |Handedness = Ambidexterity, |Height = 182cm (6.0ft) |Weight = 90kg |Hair = Blonde |Eyes = Blue |Gemstone = Kyanite |Gem Type = Kyanite |Complexion = |Affiliation = *Camelot *Crystal Gems (Unofficially) |Alignment = Good |Occupation = King of Camelot |Team = Knights of the Round Table |Status = Active (Sealed) |Relatives = * (Father) *Kyanite (Mother) *Ector (Adoptive Father) *Kay (Adoptive Broter |Friend(s) = *Crystal Gems (through Kyanite) |Enemies = *Homeworld Gems **Four Homeworld Gems of the Saxons |First Appearance = |Latest Appearance = |Music Theme = |Voice Actor = }} Arthur Kyanite Pendragon is the primary protagonist in Arthurian Legends. He was an gem-human hybrid who existed over 5,000 years ago, born in the midst of the Rebellion. The son of the legendary and the Crystal Gem Kyanite. Inheriting his mother's gem and name after her death, was taken in accordance to the agreement between his father and Merlin. After many years to which Uther feel ill when Camelot's enemy, the began thir invasion. To find the heir, Merlin magically enhancted a sword into a stone, who which those capable of pulling it shall be the next king. While none prevailed, Arthur as a young child, pulled it out and was deemed of Camelot. Becoming prince and evetually King after Uther's passing, the Saxons gained contact with renegade Homeworld gems who sought after Kyanite and eventually gained aligence with Mordred. During the war, Arthur formed the Knights of the Round Table, making up of Gems of Kyanite's past. During Arthur's kinghood, the Saxons aided by the Four Homeworld Gems of the Saxons raged an war against the forces of Camelot in order to capture King Arthr, son of Kyanite. The war was told be to similar to the Rebellion. Arthur wielded Caliburn in many battles til he confronted one of the four Hemworld Gems. During his fight, Caliburn was destroyed but Merlin was able to protect him in time. Needing a new blade, Merlin guided him to the Isle of Avalon; who by the Lady of the Lake granted him Excalibur, an powerful weapon to which Merlin said was his mother's sword, to which she wanted to pass it down to him. Taking it, Arthur once again lead the charge against the Saxons, Mordred and the Homeworld Gems. During the his final battle, the Battle of Camlann was the most significant of the war, where King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table lead the charged against the Saxons and its allies. Mordred came blows to blow, to which Mordred disarmed him. Mocking Arthur, the king told him it's not his weapon, to which he materialized an long spear, and fataly injuried Mordred. Mordred, using every ounce of his and mortally wounded the king. Falling to their knees, Mordred soon passed while Arthur was taken by Adamant to the Isle of Avalon. Adamant was ordered to throw Excalibur into the lake, and by soing robbed Mordred from obtaining it. While Adamant did so, she did not want Arthur to die. Taking him to the Crystal Throne, Adamant was able to freeze him, imprisoning him until she finds a way to heal him, due to the fact he was poisoned by a uncurable illness, and she vowed to save him, no matter how long it'll take. History Origins During the Rebellion, to which Rose lead the Crystal Gems against Homeworld for them to leave Earth. Over in , the Crystal Gem known as Kyanite was defeated, vanishing within her gem in order to regenerate. Having been defeated in the sky, fell into an forest to which Camelot's , Uther Pendragon was performing his hunting tradition with his knights. One of his knights, Sir Ector noticed Kyanite's gem, and gave it to Uther. Finding it beautiful, he took the gem back to Camelot and had it kept safe. Few days later, sometime in the morning when Uther was getting out of his bed, the gem which was within a glass container began to glow. Uther falling to the ground in shock, witness the regeneration of Kyanite. After she had regenerated, Kyanite became aware of her surroundings and took notice to the king. Frozen with shock and fear, when Uther stood and began to walk towards her, she would attempt to run. However, Kyanite was stopped when Uther grabbed her arm. The human king told her how beautiful she was, and then began to ask who and what she, and where she came from. From the start, Kyanite explained about the Rebellion that's happening, to which Uther informed him he he was informed on this encounter. Kyanite was confused, to which the king told her about Merlin, his court wizard. Finding it strange, Kyanite met with Merlin who then immediately recognized him as the Archgemma. Before Kyanite would materialize her spear, Merlin quickly explained he abandoned Homeworld long before the Rebellion and became an permanent resident of Earth during the era of . While hestiant, Kyanite dematerialized her spear when Uther vouched for him. After the encounter, Uther decided to let her stay to which he showed her around the castle. Kyanite was facinated in the architecture of the castle, finding it to be more advanced then anywhere in the world. Uther explained Camelot's origins was in myth, an stronghold of magical beings that once inhabited this world referred as the elementals, who had now been ever since vanished from the world. Eventually, Kyanite and Uther began to be together longer when Kyanite decided to stay in Camelot and married Uther. Eventually, Kyanite became pregant with Uther's child. However, complications arised that made Kyanite unable to have the child, for it wont happen. Uther then went to Merlin, forming a deal with him to have the child, by which Kyanite pegs for the child to be born. Merlin informed them Kyanite is unable to give her her physical form without outside help. In agreement, Merlin would take the newborn child when Kyanite gave up her physical for him with the help of Merlin's magic. While Saddened, Uther then realized on the prophecy told to him be Merlin. Uther then sworn on his life to keep his child, Arthur a secret from the Homeworld Gems, and hopes he will be the child of Prophecy - the saviour of the world. With Merlin, he had the knight Ector serve as his father, being raised alongside the knight's son, Kay on Ector's estate. Merlin then informed Ector that Arthur is Uther's child, the child of prophecy, to which Ector vowed to protect til the day comes that shall prove his lineage and worthiness. Early Life Raised on Ector's estate, Arthur and Kay, his brother were being trained in by Ector, the lord of the estate and co-owner of the farm with his wife. Arthur was trying to parry Kay's sword attacks, but kept on tripping over, to which Kay belittled him about his footwork. Ector would then go to stop Kay, informing him that he too needs work, and that they are both young. After the training, Arthur would go to the village where he worked as an an "farm boy" - as in performing duties on a farm such as picking horse feces, feeding the stock and doing on-field work. During his tenure on the farm, an man appeared at the center of town. Since the farm was near, Arthur and along with everyone else in town heard him shout. The man shouted that the true legitate heir to Uther, who was fatally ill when the war with the Sacons began. The man revealed an sword, to which he plunged it into a stone that seemlessly appeared from nowhere. The sword had an words inscribed onto it; "Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone and anvil, is rightwise king born.". Everyone in town tried to pull the sword but no avail. Arthur, who wanted to pull it in order to gain respect from Kay, but he went otherwise, not believing himself to be Uther's heir. Days later to which Arthur was playing around with Ector's eagle Archimedes. Chasing it, Arthur became last in a forest. While he stumbled about it, the same man who plunged the sword into the stone appeared. The man introduced himself as Merlin, the warlock of Avalon. Arthur was somewhat confused, to which the warlock then showed him his living place - a hut within a tree. Amazed that Merlin is living inside a tree, the warlock told him on how his being treated by Kay. Appearance Arthur had a human physical appearance standing at 182cm (6.0ft). While he's look more similar to his father, Arthur had his mother's compassion, and the mentality to protect others. Arthur had the appearance of a wel build human male, having a smile on his face that reassure his subjects that he will protect. Having an aura around him that makes others comfortable and safe, he's acts in the manner that shows he's an trust worthy individual. He commonly wears the outfit of Medieval era armour, containing shoulder pauldrons, and fully body armour along with a neck protection. Chain mail armour underneight his metal pieces. He's commonly seen wearing a cape showing his kingdom's flag, and leather gloves, and shoes with metal protection. However, because of the incurable illness, Arthur entire physical appearance was completly altered down to the multi-cellular level, drasticalling reshape his physicological and psychological forms. He's taken the form of an charred being by which his becames hard, his gem almost entirely destroyed to which his gem, taking on a yellow-orange color flows throughout his body, lines that radiates his power. Adaman sealed him in the Crystal Throne to prevent futher harm, and find a cure to save him. Personality Loving, compassionate, self-sacrifive, valor, kind, generous and honest. Arthur shows the qualities of a true born king, taking the intersts on his kingdom above himself, favouring everyone and seeing all as equals. No matter with origins, he capable of bonding with anyone, includin even his enemies such as the Homeworld Gems. having no hateful intentions, he fights for what he believes and those around him, protecting the people from threat. Despite this, he's capable of allowing rage and anger to sometimes blind him, but with his friends, he rarely has such blacklash. Ony thing he cares for are his friends and people, and would do anything to safeguard them, including sacrifice his own life to save poor individuals from magical beings of different origins. Abilities Natural Abilities *'Age Deceleration': Arthur being half-gem, ages 5x slower then normal humans, thus during his life he hardly aged at all who during his 40s, seemed like an young adult (18-20). Arthur's halted entirely after being sealed in the Crystal Throne. *'Shapeshifting': While he has yet to show it, Arthur may possess shapeshifting capabilities for he is a half-gem hybrid. *'Superhuman Strength': Arthur portrays vast inhumane strength, that he's shown with the power to smash through brick walls, and even completly pulverised objects. He's seen with the strength to subjugate magical beings such as the and even the man-eating with some struggle. Being half-gem, he inherited his strength from his mother. *'Superhuman Durability': Arthur possess hardened bone structure and muscle fibres, granting superhuman durability to withstand stress and pressure. He's shown surviving through walls of bricks, and falling from great height without fatal harms or injury. It just be noted Arthur has even withstannd sharp blows from swords and arrows. The only reason he was fatally wounded was the poison on Mordred's sword, corrupting and decaying his Gem and body. Unique Abilities Weaknesses Trivia & Notes *Arthur's physical appearaince to which he's inflicted by the illness, is based on Bolvar Fordragon, an major character from .